To see but not observe
by TrekkieL
Summary: My first Hamish Fic. When Sherlock insists on bringing Hamish to a crime scene, despite John's protests, Hamish discovers something about Anderson that no one could have even imagined. Sherlock gets told off by Hamish for insulting people. Fluffy fic. Mentions of abuse, but nothing too dramatic.


**Ok, so I needed a bit of a break from the 'St. Bart's Boarding School' AU because I have a major writers block and I had another visit from the plot bunny. :D**

**I don't usually write Hamish fics… In fact, I never have, so please point out anything it have done wrong or should know. In this fic, Hamish ****_was _****not adopted. I don't know how he got both John and Sherlock's inheritance but who cares ;) Thank you and enjoy:**

Sherlock, John and Hamish were at a crime scene. The victim had a gunshot wound to the head, suspected suicide, in his bedroom. John had strongly objected to bringing their 6-year-old son to such a scene, but Sherlock had told John he worried too much and had no reason to be concerned. So they ended up taking Hamish anyway.

Sherlock was currently looking over the body of a man in his 20s, at least, who had a bullet currently lodged in his head. John was trying to keep Hamish away from the scene, but Hamish, being like Sherlock with his stubbornness, demanded to be let through. John sighed and stepped aside so Hamish could join his father in solving crime.

"Not suicide. Guns missing and he was left-handed. Gun shot on the right side of his head."

_Déjà vu. _John thought. This is similar to a case they had done long before Hamish.

"How do you know he was left-handed?" Anderson asked. Sherlock scowled at him.

"Anderson, are you missing _that_ many brain cells? You are proof that a human doesn't need a brain to survive. It's obvious! Wedding ring on his left hand, along with a watch and look at his bedside table, it's on the left side of the bed." Sherlock rambled on about other ways of knowing how the victim was left-handed.

"Alright, I get it!" Anderson interrupted, turning to help his team look for more evidence.

"Father? The tables been moved. Look, you can see the lines in the carpet where the table legs were digging in." Hamish pointed to the floor. Sherlock knelt down to investigate, as did John.

"Well done, Hamish. We can now confirm the murderer climbed in through the window, knocking the table out-of-place upon entering." Sherlock ruffled his son's hair and smiled at him. John was merely surprised about how his 6-year-old son could already be so much like Sherlock that he could solve crimes the same way his father did. Deduction.

"Hey, Sherlock. I think I found something!" Anderson shouted excitedly, running into the room with 'the evidence' in a clear plastic bag.

"Don't care." Sherlock replied and continued to investigate the table. Anderson sighed.

"Sherlock, you really wanna see this. It's-"

"Anderson, you have the right to remain silent, so SHUT UP!" Sherlock growled angrily. John didn't say anything. Hamish, however, was curious and went to see what Anderson had found. Hamish poked Anderson's leg to get his attention. Anderson looked down at him, a hint of fear show in his expression, but it quickly faded.

"May I?" Hamish asked, holding a hand out to take the plastic bag.

"Well, if everyone's going to insult and ignore, I suppose no one gives damn." Anderson smiled sadly as he knelt to Hamish's height and handed him the bag. As soon as Hamish saw what Anderson had found, he felt extremely angry at his father.

Hamish clenched his fists and told Anderson he would return before storming over to where Sherlock was having a conversation with John. He tugged on Sherlock's coat.

"Yes. What do you want, Hamish? I'm bu-" Sherlock was cut off as Hamish threw the bag at him. Sherlock looked in the bag. A gun. The murder weapon. Sherlock smiled. The gun would have fingerprints on, therefore revealing the murderer. He knelt in front of Hamish, his grin growing.

"Hamish! Where did you find this!" Sherlock cried happily. Hamish scowled.

"I didn't, father. Anderson did." Hamish glared at Sherlock with rage perfectly visible in his eyes. Sherlock's smile fell.

"W-What?"

"That's right, father. Anderson found it, and you ignored him. if you had just _listened _to him, like you never do, you would have caught the murderer by now." Hamish yelled before turning and walking back over to where Anderson still knelt on the floor, shocked that the small boy had _stood up_ for him.

"Hamish! You are in so much trouble for yelling at me!" Sherlock roared. Hamish scoffed.

"How come _you're _not in trouble with Anderson for yelling at _him_?" Hamish replied. John laughed and Sherlock turned to him, confused.

"This isn't funny, John. He's shouting at me and insulting me." John placed his hands on his hips and fixed his gaze on Sherlock.

"You deserved it. Even I was surprised, but he's only trying to show you how Anderson feels. I bet Anderson feel ten times more hurt than you do." John reminded him. Sherlock turned to watch Hamish.

Hamish approached Anderson and smiled.

"Thank you, and please excuse my father." Hamish apologised and wrapped his arms around Anderson's neck. Anderson stiffened at first, but he brought his own arms around the small boy after a moment. When they broke apart, Hamish looked at Anderson with a sad expression.

"You were abused as a child." He stated bluntly. Anderson looked shocked, along with the members of the team within hearing range plus John and Sherlock, who gasped.

"How… How did you know?" Anderson stuttered. Hamish tilted his head in a confused way.

"You stiffened when I hugged you, suggesting you aren't used to hugs, suggesting you never had one or haven't had on in a long time. Your mother never hugged you, nor did your father. You became a forensic scientist to prove to your parents that they were wrong because they were constantly putting you down and telling you that you wouldn't amount to anything. I see the way you flinch when anyone yells at you or when father insults you. When you said to me earlier 'insult and ignore', it told me you've been used to the yelling and the insulting. Also, you looked scared when I went to touch you, suggesting previous physical contact caused you discomfort and/or harm."

Sherlock looked impressed, John looked shocked and everyone else looked at Anderson. Everyone realise they knew _nothing_ about Anderson after that.

Hamish and Anderson became good friends and Sherlock stopped insulting Anderson and had even apologised to him. Anderson soon had a nice circle of friends at work now and Lestrade paid Anderson more attention. Anderson thanked Hamish often for understanding him, because everyone else had failed to. They simply saw but did not observe.

**Thank you for reading. Please review :D**


End file.
